


Dirty Dancing

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: Dancer AU, F/M, Lime, ballerina!Ai, fem!Nitori, like do we even use that term anymore, nitorin - Freeform, omg lol i actually tagged a lime, rintori - Freeform, rintori fluff!, rintori smut, street dancer!Rin, wow i'm old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would a prima ballerina and a street dancer want with each other?<br/>Well, they didn't know either. </p><p>A fem!nitori/rin request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p><p>Dancer AU with a ballerina Ai and a street dancer Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back from the dead!
> 
> I posted this work on my tumblr, (platinumfail.tumblr.com) and I really hope you guys enjoy. This idea was requested to me by an anon who had seen the AU brought up in a post on tumblr. Even though it took me forever to get to this request, I decided to fill it and see what happens. <3
> 
> I never thought that I would research about how to grind, but I did.  
> Dang, you learn a lot being a writer. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> <3,  
> Kayla

"Ai,  _please_  stay just a little bit longer so I can practice?" Gou begged, adjusting her pink tights and pink leotard as she stared at her slim best friend who was stretching on the wooden floors of the dance studio. 

            "Did Madame Kiku say that it was alright for us to stay after hours?" Ai breathed, looking up, her lavender hair slicked back in a neat bun. 

            "Yeah! She loves us...well, she loves you, mostly. You're the best in our class. Come on...please?" Gou begged, running a hand through her burgundy locks, pulling her long hair back to put into a messy ponytail. "I need to be sure I'm ready for my audition on Friday!" Gou anxiously added, biting her lip. 

            Ai blinked and adjusted her pointe shoes and nodded to Gou to tie the ribbons tighter on her demi-pointe shoes. Ai was the best ballerina in her class, and Gou was in the middle among the ranks. She was still getting used to doing full pointes. 

            "You know Madame Kiku is going to name you the prima ballerina, right?" Gou smiled, beginning to warm up on the ballet barre. 

            Gou's legs weren't as long as Ai's, but they were slim and graceful. She gently lifted her leg up and bent over, her slim arms following. 

            "I...I guess she may...but it's really not important to me..." Ai furiously blushed, going to the barre on the other side of the mirrored ballet room and beginning her warm up. 

            "Oh, don't give me that crap, Ai!" Gou giggled, shaking her head and rolling her burgundy eyes. 

            "I'm serious..." Ai grunted, smoothly stretching all the way out, ready to practice fully. "What are you having trouble with?" 

            "Ugh, I can't do the Brise..." Gou whined, turning toward her friend and meeting her in the middle of the large dance room. 

            "Okay...here..." Ai positioned herself on the far edge of the room and smiled. "Watch." 

            Ai quickly cleared her throat and relaxed, thrusting her leg from the fifth position into the air, her gorgeous long and slim legs moving with her like water. She quickly had her other leg reach her first in a beat execution, finishing in a small plie. 

            Gou watched, engrossed, nodding and quickly understanding Ai's method. Ai grinned at her perfect execution and quickly walked to Gou, positioning her in the fifth position. 

            "Be sure to go with the beat." Ai encouraged, stepping back. 

            Gou quickly followed Ai's advice, but let out a small whimper when she finished and landed on her rear. 

            "Guess I have to practice a little bit more..." Gou giggled, rubbing her butt, shaking her head. 

            "Don't sweat it. It took me a long time to learn..." Ai blushed, pulling off her pointe shoes, exhausted. She quickly grabbed her bag and helped her best friend up, them both getting ready to leave the studio. 

            "Yeah..." 

            Ai swallowed and looked to her best friend once more, pulling her slick bun back tighter, blinking her wide cornflower eyes. 

            "Have you seen the street dancers?" Gou excitedly asked as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail, allowing it to hit her mid back. 

            Ai grimaced and pulled on her slippers, heading out of the studio door, Gou right behind her as she drank from her water bottle. 

            "Yeah..." Ai grumbled, rolling her eyes. 

            "...What's up with the sour face, Ai?" Gou asked, raising an eyebrow. 

            "They're not real dancers." Ai breathed, holding her bag closer to her, her long black eyelashes tickling her cheeks. 

            "What?! Have you even seen them, Ai?" Gou nearly screeched, running ahead of her friend to face her, feeling a bit in the dumps since her older brother was one of them. 

            "They're not refined...I don't want to see them. They listen to really trashy music...and their dance moves are just...ugh." Ai hated complaining, and she knew that she sounded like a huge priss...but she didn't care. 

            She hated street dancing. It was idiotic, and was a complete mockery of classical dance. She disliked how some of the street dancers thought they were better than ballerinas or classical dancers. Ai had been doing ballet since the age of 5...there was no way someone who began street dancing at 14 was better than her! 

            "Oh, Ai, come on. Live a little! The boys are super cute!" Gou giggled, grabbing her best friend's hands excitedly. "There's this really handsome one with orange hair...it's all messy and spiky...his name is Seijuro. He has a really annoying younger brother...but oh my goodness, Seijuro is just so cute...and nice..." Gou sighed, putting her hand over her chest. "We've danced together before. It's fun!" 

            Ai curled her lip at the idea of Gou dancing with the filthy street dancers, but kept her little plump lips shut. She'd never admit she disliked the street dancers because she couldn't understand them. Who would want to dance on some cardboard in a grimy alley? Ai preferred dancing in front of a crowd on a gorgeous stage. 

            It was enjoyable for the audience...to know they were comfortable in their plush theatre seats. 

            "You need to meet him someday! He's in a crew with my bro—"

            "Not interested..." Ai admitted, blinking. 

            Ai didn't even know Gou had an older brother...and she would be interested in meeting him...if he wasn't a street dancer. 

            "Oh, please! Come on, Ai. You'll probably be amazing at street dancing!" 

            "No. It'll ruin my technique. I refuse to let my pointe shoes touch the filthy ground." Ai whined, closing her eyes as Gou and her continued walking down the street, seeing the ocean a few yards away. 

            Street dancing was major in Iwatobi, and Ai wanted to yank her hair out. Ballet studios were going out of business and being replaced with hip-hop dance classes and everything. She didn't like it one bit. She didn't like change. She liked the classics. It made her feel secure. 

            "Ai!" Gou giggled, throwing her head back, "You don't street dance with your ballet shoes!" 

            "...Then what do you dance with?" Ai questioned, tilting her head. 

            "Sneakers." 

            "How do you even dance with sneakers? They're so heavy...and...and they squeak!" Ai protested, her eyes wide. 

            "Oh, Ai, you have so much to learn." Gou teased, poking her best friend in the side. "And you need to let your hair down more often." 

            "No. I like it up in my ballerina bun. It keeps my hair out of my face." 

            "Nobody street dances with their hair all sleeked back. If you're gonna street dance, you have to keep it down—"

            "I'm not going to street dance, so I don't have to take it down." Ai giggled, shaking her head at her friend. 

            "...Once you see how hot the boys are..."

            "Gou..." Ai grumbled, hugging her friend when they got to the part their paths split, "I love you dearly, but you've gotta stop thinking about those street dancing boys. They're filthy!" 

            "...Are not." Gou feebly protested, knowing that Ai was somewhat right. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow!" Ai exclaimed, grinning and waving. 

            "Sleep well, Ai...and think about it!" Gou yelled behind her as Ai bolted off for her house. 

\--

            "You guys have to check out this new dance I learned..." Momotaro excitedly shouted, jumping up and down in the alleyway. 

            "You learn a 'new' dance move every week..." Sousuke groaned, running a hand through his dark hair, "and most of the time, it's not even 'new.'" 

            "This time it's new, for real." Momotaro protested, sticking his nose in the air. "Isn't it, Oniichan?" 

            Seijuro shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, sitting down on the cardboard after finishing a few hand hops. rolling his golden eyes.

            "You have to admit that Sou is kinda right, Momo." Seijuro laughed, Momo pouting and staring at his superior, Rin.

            "Rin-senpai! Do I really?" He whined, shoving his face into Rin's shoulder.

            Rin didn't answer, sighing when seeing his little sister come running up to them still in her ballet gear.

            "Oniichan!" Gou yelled, panting when she stopped in front of Rin, blushing when seeing Seijuro wave at her shyly.

            "What are you doing here, Gou? You're supposed to go straight home after ballet practice..." Rin chided, ruffling her burgundy hair as she stood straighter.

            "Mom doesn't care. And I could say the same for you!" Gou protested, Rin clamping his mouth shut.

            "Okay, fine..." Rin responded, swallowing, "just don't get in our way, okay?"

            "Yeah, yeah." Gou shrugged, quickly sitting down next to Seijuro, causing Rin to put his face into his hands.

            "How's your friend?" Seijuro cheerfully asked Gou, causing the girl to hang her head.

            "Ai? Same as always. She seriously has a stick up her butt." Gou laughed, clasping her hands together.

            "Is she still prissy over how ballet is better and more refined than street dancing?" Sousuke spoke up, tying his shoes.

            "Yeah."  Gou sighed, opening her mouth to talk again when Rin butted in.

            "She's like that because of her little wealthy daddy who wants her to be all 'refined' and shit." Rin spat, Gou letting out a small sigh as Seijuro rubbed her back. 

            "She's not really like that..." Gou shrugged, knowing there was a little bit of truth to her older brother's words. 

            "You've never even met her, Rin." Sousuke offered, crossing his arms as he also sat down on the cardboard, Momo standing across the alley and trying to do his 'new' move, which was really a modification of windmilling. 

            "Well, I've heard enough about her!" Rin defended, Gou snuggling up more to Seijuro. 

            "Gou, why don't you bring Ai with you sometime?" Seijuro offered, causing Rin's expression to go sour. 

            Rin had a fairly biased view of what Ai would look like. She'd probably be super petite and skinny with a button nose that stuck straight up. Her hair would probably be absolutely perfect, and her teeth would be completely straight and white. She'd have piercing eyes and probably look like some bird of prey. Not the kind of girl he would even want to be seen around.

            "I've tried to bring Ai with me every single time, but she absolutely refuses. She...she is so dedicated to ballet that she has hardly any time to look at anything else." Gou heavily sighed, Sousuke standing and stretching next to her. 

            "Just trick her into comin' with you. Like, tell her that you need her to come home with you to check on a tutu or somethin'." Sousuke offered, shrugging. 

            "Yeah! And you guys are best friends. I'm sure she'd do it in a heartbeat." Seijuro smiled, rolling his eyes when Momo whined for Seijuro to pick him up off the ground from exhaustion. 

            Gou bit her lip and ignored Rin's distasteful look as she sighed and nodded. 

            "I'll bring her by tomorrow after ballet class!" 

\--

            "Hey, Ai...can you come over to my house and help me with my dance gear? I have my big audition tomorrow..." Gou smirked, digging into her dance bag for her water bottle after ballet class. 

            "Sure! Do you want me to go to the audition with you?" Ai offered, tilting her head as she pulled off her pointe shoes, gently putting them in her bag. 

            "You can if you want." Gou smiled, excited that Sousuke's plan was working. 

            "I'll go. You've been working really hard." Ai grinned, standing up fully and walking with Gou out of the dance studio, them both still in their leotards and tights. 

            Ai and Gou talked animatedly about school and gossip, Ai suddenly going quiet when they turned the corner to Gou's street. She sent a heavy glare towards Gou and crossed her arms as they continued walking. 

            "Did you only bring me home so I could see the street dancers you keep talking about?" Ai sighed, knowing that this was a potential outcome. 

            "Well, you're already here. Come on." Gou grinned, yanking Ai's wrist and pulling her to the group of boys. 

            Ai was thrust in front of the guys with Gou, the boys all looking up with happy faces. 

            "So the plan worked!" Momotaro gleefully exclaimed, clapping his hands. 

            Ai looked to the ground and blushed furiously, Seijuro, Sousuke, and Momo all coming to talk to her. Rin kept his back to his sister and her best friend. He didn't even want to see what this  _prude_  looked like. 

            "Ai, this is Seijuro, Momo, and Sousuke. They're all my brother's friends. They're in the same street dance group." Gou smiled, Ai looking up at the boys and being completely surprised. 

            They were all very handsome and put together — they didn't look filthy or shady. They all had bright and happy eyes, along with beautiful smiles. Ai blushed heavier and bit her lip. 

            "It's nice to meet you...I-I'm Ai." Ai managed to stutter, suddenly feeling horrible for everything she said to Gou earlier. 

            The three boys were able to tell and quickly forgave the girl. 

            It was another thing for Rin, though. 

            "Oniichan! This is Ai." Gou called out to Rin who rolled his eyes and turned around, stopping completely. 

 _Holy_... _shit_...

            The girl was breathtaking. She was tall and slim with a super flat chest. Her legs were strong and slim yet muscular. He could see the outlines of her abs through her leotard, her bright cornflower eyes full of life and curiosity. Her lips parted when their eyes met, her breathing humming to a complete stop. Her lavender hair was put in a sleek bun, not a single strand hanging down. 

            Ai bit her pale lip harshly as she looked over Rin. He was slim yet muscular, and sleek. He had the same hair color and eye color as Gou, and he was extremely handsome. He had an angular face with handsome slim lips. She saw his white sharp teeth, and she held back a little giggle. 

 _Holy_... _shit_...

            The group of Seijuro, Momo, Sousuke, and Gou stared between the two and let out little smirks. Looks like love at first sight. 

            "Ai, this is Rin." Gou giggled behind her slim hands, the ballet dancer and street dancer still staring at each other intensely. 

            Rin was the first one out of his daze, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat and hardened his expression. 

            "So you're the one who looks down on street dancing, huh?" Rin snapped, crossing his arms. 

_What else was he gonna say?!_

            Ai stepped back, offended. 

            "Excuse me?" She sneered, putting her hands on her hips, glaring. 

            "You heard  me, prude." Rin snapped back, Ai quickly standing taller and standing her ground. 

            "I'm no prude!" 

            Gou and the rest of the boys stared, wide eyed. So much for love at first sight. They quickly watched the fight heat up. 

            "Oh really? Do you think I'm filthy, or dirty? Do you think I'm uneducated?" Rin challenged, stepping closer to the girl who refused to move. 

            "It seems more and more like that with every single word you utter and step you take." Ai shot back, clenching her fists roughly. 

            "You talk big for a little prissy supreme ballerina." Rin scoffed, crossing his arms. 

            "It's prima ballerina, you uncultured...idiot!" Ai shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. 

            "Like it matters!" Rin growled, their noses now touching. 

            "You've got some nerve!" Ai exclaimed, her face growing red in anger. 

            "Me? What about you? Are you lost from your little swanky home, baby?" Rin laughed, Ai stepping back just a bit, tears welling up in her eyes. 

            "I'm not a priss!" 

            "You're right, you're a priss  _and_  a prude!" 

            "I..." Ai choked on a sob, quickly backing up and biting her lip, tears dripping onto the ground. 

            Rin stepped back and it hit him like a ton of bricks.  _Why the hell did he say those things?!_

            "Ai..." Gou whimpered, beginning to walk towards her best friend. 

            "L-leave me alone." Ai shuddered, tears streaming faster as she choked back sobs, turning around and bolting away, quickly disappearing from sight. 

            "Rin! Why did you say those things?!" Gou wailed, tears streaming down her face. "You made her cry!" 

            "She was really nice..." Seijuro glared at Rin, crossing his arms tightly. 

            "What got into you?" Sousuke sneered, very unimpressed with his best friend. 

            "...She was hot." Momotaro giggled, getting smacked upside the head by everyone, not including Rin. 

            "I...I don't know..." Rin whispered, face palming. 

            "Well, you really did it this time." Gou snapped, shaking her head. "Now I'm going to be going to my audition all by myself." Gou let out a shaky sob and bolted up to her and Rin's house, slamming the door. 

            "...You need to go apologize." Sousuke offered, Seijuro nodding as Momotaro longingly looked at the path the ballet dancer took. 

            "Yeah, I'll go with Gou—"

            "You need to go apologize yourself." Seijuro scolded. "She'll think that Gou put you up to it." 

            "Yeah. Gou's gonna be at her audition tomorrow, so it'll be only Ai at ballet class tomorrow. You should wait outside the dance building." Sousuke sighed, folding up the cardboard and beginning to walk towards his house. "Do some damage control." 

            "Oh! Oh! Can I go?" Momotaro yelled, suddenly being smacked once again by Seijuro. 

            "You better fix this." Seijuro sighed, yanking Momo away by the scruff of his shirt. 

\--

            Rin played with his long slim hands as he watched the ballerinas leave their dance class, not even glancing at him. He cleared his throat and began to lose hope when he didn't see anymore ballerinas leaving the building. He kicked some gravel and rolled his eyes. So much for apologizing...

            He sighed and was about to walk away when he heard soft footsteps walking down the stone staircase behind him. He quickly turned and felt his breath be taken away by the same slim ballerina from the day before. Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to run away, but wasn't fast enough. 

            Rin's hand gently gripped the girl's slim wrist, pulling her to him. She closed her eyes and shook, nervous. 

            "What are you doing here?" Ai shakily breathed, letting out a relieved breath when the handsome red head let her go. 

            "I came to apologize." Rin whispered, his hand going to grip the back of his neck. "I...I don't know what got into me last night. And I'm sorry if I caused a rift in you and my sister's relationship." 

            Ai bit her lip and looked at her shoes, holding her dance bag closer to her, blinking. She did a lot of thinking the other night, and even though she was furious at the disrespectful older boy, she was also intrigued by him. She realized that she had never taken a risk, ever. She did what she was told. 

            She never stayed out late. She never went out to parties. She did exactly as she was told. She practiced ballet day and night, went to classes religiously, and went to school. She never rebelled. 

            Street dancing may just be the way to do that. 

            She took a deep breath and looked at Rin, who had the most sincere eyes. She bit her lip and blushed a bit, clearing her throat. 

            "I'll forgive you..." 

            "Oh, thank—"

            "On one condition." Ai quickly blurted, blinking. 

            Rin tilted his head as he stood closer, his hand rubbing the back of his neck still. 

            "What condition?" Rin echoed, biting his lip harshly. 

            "...you show me street dancing." 

\--

            Ai couldn't believe that she was sneaking out of her house at midnight to go over to where Rin asked her to meet him. It was just going to be her and him, and he got a really nice alley by his house to show her street dancing in. She quickly pulled up her black skinny jeans and zipped up her lavender fleece jacket, taking off towards Rin and Gou's house. 

            Each street light she passed, her heart skipped a beat. The thrill of being caught slowly caught up with her, and she couldn't hold back the excited smirk on her pink lips. She was finally breaking the rules. She felt extremely free. She quickly showed up to Rin's alley way, hearing the lulling of the waves from the ocean nearby. He smiled and waved her in, the alley a bit tight, yet having just enough room. 

            "I'm glad you didn't chicken out. I could've sworn you would've." Rin laughed teasingly, pinching the girl's cheeks. 

            "You're hilarious." Ai whined, biting her lip as Rin smiled at her. 

            "I know. I slay myself." Rin winked, clearing his throat and quickly sitting down on the cardboard, beginning to talk about street dancing to the beautiful Ai, her hair still up in a sleek bun. 

            As he talked, his mind wandered to how she would look with her beautiful lavender hair down. He could just see it framing her slim face, ending just at the end of the curve of her flat chest. Ai excitedly listened to Rin, her eyes observing his flawless face as he continued to talk. She realized she was leaning super close to him in excitement. He laughed when noticing and stood up, helping the ballerina up as well. 

            "I'll show you some of my favorite moves. There are some partner moves..." Rin blushed and cleared his throat. "We can do some of those as you get more comfortable with street dancing." Rin smirked, Ai's heart skipping more beats. 

            There would be a next time. 

            When Rin showed her various moves, she felt her breath get stuck in her throat. He was extremely graceful, and each move got her blood pumping harder and harder. It was so different from ballet, but still required practice and skill. She couldn't believe her eyes, her whole face blushed when Rin finished, panting just slightly. 

            "That was... _wow_..." Ai managed to cough out, Rin blushing just a bit. 

            "Thanks." Rin stood up and caught his breath, putting his hands behind his back. "You wanna meet up again?" 

            "Yes!" Ai quickly blurted, blushing at her forwardness. 

            "It's a date, then." 

\--

            Over the next several weeks, Ai religiously met up with Rin in the alley by his house, even considering skipping ballet practices for more one-on-one time. She was absolutely absorbed in street dancing, practicing every chance she got. She would practice in alley ways, and listen to music that she could move to. She learned how to move her hips languidly and became very confident. Rin saw her talent and blushed every single time he saw her hips move.

            She was one of the best dancers he had ever laid eyes on.

            Ai also had the added pressure of practicing ballet and making sure her technique wasn't slipping. Her ballet instructor, Madame Kiku, began to notice some of the informality in Ai's dancing, and she found her prima ballerina spot being somewhat threatened. Ai hated it...so she would tell Rin she was going to skip some street dancing lessons in order to work on her ballet.

            She had come so far...she wasn't going to quit.

            Rin would watch Ai practice her ballet when he accompanied Gou to after-class ballet practice between the two. He couldn't even describe into words how graceful the girl looked, and how nimble and lithe her gorgeous body looked. She could jump so high and twirl, looking like silk.

            "Rin! Rin!" Ai exclaimed, running into their usual alley around midnight, which was their usual meeting time.

            Rin looked up and smiled softly, a blush filling his cheeks.

            "Hey, Ai."

            She giggled and stepped closer to Rin, looking at the ground. She cleared her throat and shed her jacket, revealing her loose tank top, ready to practice more street dancing. Rin scratched the back of his head and smiled brighter at the female, his heart pounding out of his chest on the next couples move he wanted to show. There was only one left out of the couple of double moves he knew, and he was nervous on popping it on the innocent Ai.

            She had a drive in her, no doubt, and she wanted to learn everything. She begged him to teach her all the dances, no matter how lewd or inappropriate. Rin would never admit that he loved it when she said that, but he couldn't stop his heart from anxiously beating. She smiled up at the male and blushed even harder.

            "Okay...so, I know you told me we could do any...move, no matter—"

            "Yes, no matter how lewd or inappropriate." Ai reassured, closing her eyes peacefully.

            She swore her heart was beating so fast against her rib cage she could hardly breathe. She hoped Rin couldn't hear her heartbeat.

            "It's called grinding." Rin quickly blurted, Ai's eyes popping open.

            Grinding? Isn't that when the female put her butt on a male's groin? Ai blushed several shades of red, nearly matching Rin's hair.

            "W-we don't have to, if you don't—"

            "I want to." Ai daringly assured, biting her lip in excitement. "I've r-read about it...but I want to do one that doesn't have my back to you." Ai suggested, studying Rin's reaction.

            He cleared his throat, his mind muddled with the possibilities.

            "What's that?" Rin asked dreamily, unable to pay much attention.

            "Front grinding." Ai breathed, standing closer to Rin.

            Rin's eyes widened in happiness, and his cheeks tinged the slightest shade of pink. He nodded and bit his lip, pulling Ai very close to him. He cleared his throat, grateful that Ai was nearly as tall as he was — her groin was basically right up against his. He only had to bend just a bit. She took a shaky breath and looked into his eyes, her thoughts swimming in her lewd thoughts.

            She could tell Rin was thinking the exact same things.

            Rin grabbed her long arms and put them around his neck with care, playing some music as they pressed their bodies against each other. The song was fast, and Ai quickly began to move her hips in a circular motion as Rin slid his hands down to her hips, one of his legs interlocking between hers, her leg between his. Rin let out a small sigh of excitement, taking it slow with Ai as she daringly moved a bit faster, their hips swaying from side to side. She cleared her throat and let out a shaky sigh when Rin snaked a hand to rest on her inner thigh. She put her face closer to his, and they grinded to the very end of the song. Ai let out a small breath, her heart violently slamming against her ribcage. Rin could feel it through his chest.

            The next song came on, and it was slow. Ai looked up into Rin's eyes and began to grind to the slow beat, encouraging Rin to continue. He cleared his throat, tilting his neck down so that their noses touched gently. Ai kept her arms around his neck and felt his hands slide up her sides, and they locked eyes. Ai could barely catch her breath when his red eyes met her blue, complete opposites. She leaned a bit forward and felt his lips impact hers, their grinding slowing down just a bit more as they put themselves against the brick wall. Ai opened her mouth slightly and allowed Rin's tongue to explore her mouth, her heart thumping fast and she couldn't describe the high she felt from it.

            Ai felt Rin gently pull her lavender hair from its sleek bun, it falling around her face and reaching the bottom of her breasts, their grinding getting a bit more harder as their kiss progressed. Eventually they both parted, panting. Ai looked up at Rin and blushed as he touched her cheek and put a lock of her lavender hair behind her ear.

            "I love you..." He murmured into her fragrant hair, pulling her close as the next song came on, kissing the girl's forehead.

            "I...I love you too..." Ai managed to choke out, her chest heaving up and down with harsh breaths, nuzzling her head into his slim collarbone, feeling him pull her closer before nipping her ear.

            "My little ballerina..." He lovingly whispered, smiling when she lifted her head.

            She touched his nose with hers and slowly kissed his lips, opening her bright blue eyes, a blush filling her cheeks.

            "Should I grind at my ballet recital? Nothing screams 'prima ballerina' like grinding..."

            "Hm...I don't know if the academy would like that..." Rin teased in a low voice, kissing Ai's temple lovingly, shaking his head.

            "Hmm...you're probably right."

            "I have an idea..." Rin giggled, looking down into Ai's eyes.

            "What's that?"

            "How about we just keep this grinding between us...and get out of this alley?" Rin smirked, taking the girl's hand and quickly walking her up the steps to his house, where their grinding would continue in another venue. 

 


End file.
